Child
by JessicaG.1234
Summary: Rewritten finally on my part ItaNaru Naruto has been secretly seeing Itachi outside of Konoha for two years. But when Naruto finds out he's pregnant, their lives take an interesting turn. Mpreg
1. Expecting

**Rewritten Child**

**I'm back! Forgive me for disappearing, but I finally got off my ass to rewrite this. I wanna make it BETTER than the last one :**

**Fun fact: Did you know...That this ItaNaru story was originally gonna be a Songfic? Even before I deleted the original? Tis true :3**

* * *

The full moon shone its natural light upon the grassy fields of the training ground. A cool breeze blew along the trees, making the branches follow the wind. Stars twinkled brightly, scattering across the indigo sky of the Konoha night. The silver beams shone on familiar spikey blonde hair, making it stand out with its brightness while only the orange was dimly lit on his jacket and pants.

Ninteen year old Naruto Uzumaki studied his kunai, watching as the shiny metal reflected the moonlight, flashing the light in different directions in the darkest of nights. Naruto smiled, recalling his day today.

_Flashback:_

_ Naruto awoke the next morning with the feeling of nausea at the pit of his stomach, threatening to make Naruto vomit his ramen dinner if he were to make any sudden movements. Naruto looked at his clock with barely opened eyes to realize he had awaken 2 hours earlier than he usually did_

_"Geeez...Why do I feel so awful?" Naruto asked himself and Kyuubi as he carefully sat up on his bed._

_ Most of Konoha didn't know this, but Naruto was able to communicate with the nine tailed demon that ruined his childhood. When Naruto was forced to introduce himself to the demon when he was younger, the large Kitsune began to become more social with the blonde. At first, Naruto was hesitant to reply to the demon and make conversation, but in the end, he found himself considering the demon to be his friend. He found out that the demon wasn't as mean and cruel as he thought. The demon was fairly friendly and tended to tease Naruto a lot when he messed up as well his sexual preferences. Now, Naruto would tell Kyuubi anything (and not just because the demon fox could read his mind)._

_**"Hmm...I can't find anything wrong with your system at the moment." **__Kyuubi reported to his vessel, little concern in his voice._

_"Whatever it is, it better clear up before I have to go." Naruto commented groggily, holding his stomach as he stood up. Naruto took his night cap off and placed it on his night stand, making sure it stayed and did not fall down._

_**"Kit, I don't even think you should go to training. I don't have to look at you to know you look like shit.."**_

_"Gee thanks...But quit your worrying though, I'm fine...A little stomach ache isn't gonna keep me from training!" Naruto exclaimed as he walked to his drawer, doing his best to ignore his nauseous feeling._

_ Naruto shifted through his clothing, having to go through a few grey shirts and white undershirts before finding his usual ninja attire. He laid his orange and black jacket and pants on his bed to await for him after he took his quick morning shower. Naruto undressed himself easily and slowly as to not upset his stomach anymore than it already was. Turning the knob, the cold water rushed out of the shower head. The tiny droplets fell hard against the floor as it was taken down the drain. The vessel walked into his shower, shivering slightly by the lack of hot water. _

_'Freakin' assholes cutting off my hot water...' Naruto thought to himself, knowing they had cut it off only because he housed the Kyuubi no Kitsune._

_ Once Naruto had finished his shower, he noticed that his nauseous feeling didn't go away. Instead, it was worse._

_"Fuuuuuck...What the Hell?" Naruto asked aloud as he placed a hand on his stomach._

_**"Don't. Go. To. Training. You'll kill yourself out there if you do..." **__Kyuubi tried to warn the blonde, only to earn a scoff in response._

_"I'm not staying...I'm going to train." Naruto replied stubbornly, earning a groan from Kyuubi._

_**"Whatever. Do what you want. But when you kill yourself from over training while sick, don't expect me to bring you back to life."**_

_ Naruto had put his boxers and pants on while he was speaking to Kyuubi. From his small mirror, he studied the scar he had near his heart. The battle he had with Sasuke. Even though Naruto was near death, he managed to defeat Sasuke and bring him back to Konoha. Sasuke eventually regained his senses and accepted the punishment Tsunade assigned him. Naruto sighed as his mind flashed to the memory of having the Chidori through his chest. The pain he felt. The betrayal. The only memory that would never leave his mind... He threw on his white undershirt and his jacket to hide the memory. After zipping the jacket all the way up, the blonde went to his equipment drawer and took out kunais, shurikens, and pouches for each individual weapon._

_ As the blonde strapped his weapon pouches around his right thigh and waist, he quickly checked his clock. _

_'Might as well lie down for a couple of minutes, it's too early for me to leave...' Naruto thought to himself, clutching to his stomach._

_**"Agreed..."**_

_ Naruto went over and lied down on his bed, staring at his ceiling. Time ticked away quickly as the kitsune stared at the patterns on his ceiling, the nauseas feeling never fading._

_'Owwwww...Kyuubi...Can you figure out what's wrong with me?' Naruto asked the demon fox, getting a sigh in return._

_**"I've been trying, I only see that it's a stomach ache, but a stomach ache shouldn't last this long even without me helping you..." **__Kyuubi replied._

_'Whatever it is...It's making me feel like ass...'_

_**"I've noticed..."**_

_ Silence consumed the both of them as Kyuubi continued to try and find out what was wrong with his vessel. Naruto felt his stomach protest his slightest of movements, a small belch being released every now and then. Naruto fought to keep the belches down, in fear that he would vomit all over himself if he let one out incorrectly. He checked his clock again just to realize he had 15 minutes before his usual departure time. _

_'Might as well leave early...' Naruto thought to himself and Kyuubi, sitting up carefully and getting off his bed. _

_ This time, Naruto didn't get a response. Assuming Kyuubi was busy, Naruto decided to stay quiet. His stomach began to protest again, Naruto feeling a slight burn on the back of his throat as he slightly gagged. The blonde grabbed his forehead protecter as he left. He quickly locked his door and made his way to the training grounds. His nausea level slightly increased as he walked down the dirt path of Konoha, Naruto desperately darting his head to his surroundings in an attempt to distract himself somehow. A familiar voice caught his attention, making him look over his shoulder._

_"Naruto! Hey!" Sakura yelled to her teammate, running after him as she waved her arm to get his attention._

_"Sakura-Chan! Hey!" Naruto yelled back, waving his arm and smiling brightly as he waited for her to catch up, forgetting about his nausea for a moment._

_ After finding out about his sexual preference, Naruto told Sakura first. After Sakura came out of her shocked state, she whole-heartedly agreed to be friends with Naruto. Both Naruto and Sakura valued their growing friendship. Sakura wore her usual sleeveless red attire with the Haruno clan sign on the back of her dress. She allowed her hair to grow to only her shoulder blades, but she would not allow it to grow anymore. Naruto had noticed that Sakura hadn't changed much from when they were Genin._

_"Ohayou Naruto, how've you been?" Sakura greeted her friend, walking by his side._

_"Ohayou Sakura. Eh, not feeling the best but it's not gonna stop me from training." Naruto replied to his friend, earning a concerned look from the pink haired konoichi._

_"What's the matter?"_

_"Just feeling a little sick is all...Nothing too bad." Naruto tried to assure, Sakura only raising a fine pink eyebrow at him._

_"Mhmm...Are you sure Naruto? You don't look too good..." Sakura mentioned, placing the back of her hand against Naruto's forehead, making Naruto realize he hadn't tied his protecter on yet._

_"Maaa, I'm fine Sakura, really!" Naruto tried to assure again, taking his protecter out of his pocket and wrapping it around his forehead after Sakura removed her pale hand. _

_ Naruto knew Sakura didn't believe him, so he told himself (and Kyuubi) that he'd make his wellness seem believable. The blonde heard Kyuubi sigh out of frustration, but he decided to just ignore the demon._

_"Hey Naruto? Can I ask you something?"_

_"Sure, what is it?" the blonde asked, turning to his pink haired teammate._

_"Just out of curiosity, how long has your stomach been hurting?" she asked, not taking her Jade eyes off of him._

_"It's been hurting since I woke up, about two or three hours ago." Naruto answered truthfully, knowing that he would be in deep shit if he lied to Sakura._

_ With Naruto's answer, Sakura was taken aback._

_'That long? Tsunade-sama had told me that stomach aches only last for an hour or so, and with the nine tailed healing Naruto, shouldn't it be gone by now? Is the nine tailed not helping him?' Sakura thought to herself, not hiding a look of concern for her blonde teammate._

_ Before Naruto and Sakura knew it, they had arrived to the training grounds. There, under his usual spot with his arms folded, stood Sasuke. The shade the large tree was projecting was enough to compliment Sasuke's darkness. He wore a shirt similar to the shirt he wore when they were twelve, except his sleeves were long. Instead of the shorts he wore, he wore black pants much similar to Naruto's. His jet black hair was slightly longer and he was more muscular. His cold eyes looked ahead of him, completely ignoring Sakura but trailing to Naruto._

_ Ever since his battle with Naruto and losing, Sasuke had realized that if he had gone to Orochimaru for the power the Snake man had promised, he would've obtained power that wasn't his. He would've still been weak. Would his revenge have meant something if he had used power that wasn't his? No. Not to him. Sasuke never showed it, but he was glad that Naruto defeated him. He was actually _happy _that he lost to the dobe._

_"Ohayou Sasuke-Kun!" Sakura cheerfully greeted her crush, waving at him._

_"Hn..." Sasuke only replied, looking another direction rather than the pink haired girl._

_ Sakura looked slightly disappointed about not getting her crush's attention, leaving her to mope for a moment._

_ Naruto did not feel any better, no, he felt worse than he had before. He easily sat himself down on the bridge, leaning against the rail. Naruto could feel the back of his throat burn along with the pit of his stomach._

_'Owwww...' _

_**"You should've stayed home..."**__ Kyuubi commented, slight "I told you so" tone in his voice._

_'Shut up! This sucks...Feels like my throat and stomach is on fire!' Naruto complained, his hand clutching his stomach as the pain continued._

_ Sakura kept her eyes on Naruto, watching as the young kitsune clutched his stomach. Something was wrong with him, she needed to find out what though._

_"Naruto, I've seen enough, something is wrong with you..." she said as she approached him, knealing beside him._

_"Sakura, please-" _

_"No, you're not well. I'm not gonna sit back and watch you writhe in pain like this." Sakura said, taking out one of ther medical tubes._

_"But-" Naruto wanted to protest before he realized Sakura had placed the tube to his lips._

_"Drink." She commanded, tilting the tube as soon as Naruto parted his lips._

_ The purple liquid smoothly flowed down through Naruto's throat, working its way down to the main area of Naruto's pain. Naruto started feeling relief at first, but as the liquid was starting to settle down in Naruto's stomach, Naruto felt a huge pain strike him. He started gagging and coughing up the medicine that was supposed to help cure him, purple drops shooting out of his mouth._

_"Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed, pulling the tube away from his lips as he violently coughed._

_**"Your body is rejecting the medicine Kit!" **__Kyuubi quickly explained to Naruto as he violently coughed,__**"Don't let that girl give you anymore medicine! Your body will continue to reject the medicine if you take more.."**_

_ Naruto tossed himself onto his knees, hunched over and clutching his stomach. The purple medicine spoltched all other the pavement as Naruto hacked out the offending medicine. Along with the medicine, Naruto felt his throat and stomach burn worse as he began to vomit on the ground. _

_"Oh my God! Naruto!" Sakura yelled, trying to get another tube of medicine from her pouch. _

_ Sasuke had rushed from his spot to check on his best friend. Naruot continued to vomit out what felt like fire from the pit of his stomach. It was soon that the blonde began to have blood mix with his vomit. Tears formed at the corner of Naruto's eyes, his breathing heavy as his stomach delayed the vomiting. Naruto wrapped his arms around his stomach, the burning in his stomach and throat was overwhelming the kitsune. He continued to hack and cough out the remains of his sickness as well as the medicine._

_"We have to get him to Tsunade-sama..." Sasuke said in a monotone voice, knealing down and wrapping one of Naruto's arms over his shoulders._

_"But Sasuke, I could-" Sakura started before Sasuke gave her the death glare._

_"The medicine you provided didn't help him, it only made him worse. He needs to see the Hokage, she will be able to figure out what's wrong with him." Sasuke told her, helping Naruto to his feet._

_ Defeated, Sakura took Naruto's other arm and mimicked Sasuke. The blonde felt like he was going to burst into flames at any minute. His eyes were watering, a few tears falling down his face as he grit his teeth._

_'Kyuubi! Please! Have you figured out what's wrong with me? Please say yes!' Naruto pleaded inwardly, his breaths deep as Sasuke and Sakura helped him to the Hokage tower._

_**"Well...Actually, I did..."**_

_Naruto's eyes widened at that,'WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME! Am I going to die?'_

_**"Well, no. Since that Boob lady is gonna check you out, I'll let her tell you..."**_

_'What! Why can't you tell me now!'_

_**"It's better if you were told in person.."**_

_"HOKAGE-SAMA!" Sakura screeched through the doors as she knocked hard and quickly._

_"What! What is it?" Answered a groggy voice from the other side of the door._

_"Naruto needs you NOW!" Sasuke answered for Sakura._

_"...Come in!" _

_ The doors were thrown open with Naruto being (almost literally) dragged forward to the Hokage._

_"What happened to him? He looks awful!" Hokage exclaimed as she examined Naruto._

_"His stomach had been hurting since he woke up, that was approximately 3 hours ago. When we got to the training grounds, he was noticably in pain. I tried to give him the herbal medicine you made, but he started coughing it up, then he started to vomit and soon the vomit started containing his blood!" Sakura explained, slightly out of breath from her slightly rushed explanation._

_"Go find Kakashi and tell him that Naruto is here, I'll keep an eye on him." Tsunade told Sasuke and Sakura, getting a nod from both before they exited the doors._

_ The blonde woman closed the doors before turning her attention to Naruto, who was leaning against her desk and clutching his stomach. Tsunade lead Naruto to a chair and gently had him sit down. _

_"Tell me exactly how you feel gaki." Tsunade said, standing by the kitsune as she listened._

_"My throat and stomach feel like they're on fire...Body hurts...Kinda dizzy..." Naruto replied through slightly cracked eyes. His head resting against the back of his chair as his skin tingled with pain._

_ Tsunade nodded her head as she took the symptoms into consideration,"Alright, relax Naruto-gaki. Stay completely still so I can figure out what's wrong with you."_

_ Naruto nodded, closing his eyes. Once Tsunade saw he was completely relaxed, she placed one hand on top of her other hand and began to gather Chakra into them. The light blue Chakra began to gradually swirl and form into a sphere, gradually growing bigger until it was as big as Tsunade's head. Once Tsunade deemed the Chakra ready, she then focused it to swirl and hover over Naruto's body, allowing her to feel for any negative Chakra engery within Naruto's body. She felt the Chakra on the torso area, her main focus. She gave a slight look of confusion when her Chakra told her that there were no negative Chakra energies within Naruto's body. _

_'That can't be right...' Tsunade thought to herself, 'perhaps it's well hidden, I'll give more power into my Chakra so I can see within.'_

_ With that, she gathered more Chakra and forced the Chakra to magnify within Naruto's body, giving her an idea on what's going within the Uzumaki._

_'Everything seems to be in order...Wh-" Tsunade was immediately interrupted when her Chakra caught a flicker,'What was that? Naruto's Chakra is flowing smoothly, what was that?' Tsunade questioned as she strengthened her Chakra to investigate further. 'That flicker, that couldn't have been Naruto's Chakra! His is flowing so smoothly!'_

_ Moments after searching, Tsunade got the flicker again. This time, however, she got where it was. Her Chakra followed the flicker, Tsunade determined to figure out what it was inside the Uzumaki that made him so ill. Tsunade added a little more power to her light blue Chakra, finally catching where the flicker was._

_'That flicker...was another Chakra? It's so tiny...B-But...A second Chakra could only mean one thing though! But how? Naruto is male, how could this happen?' Tsunade thought to herself as she forced her Chakra to retreat back into her palms. Tsunade let out a breath before going to her desk and taking a drink of her sake._

_"Well Naruto...I don't really know how to tell you this..." Tsunade drawled, taking another sip of sake._

_"What? What's wrong with me?" Naruto asked, moving to the edge of his seat, wating for the Hokage to tell him._

_ Tsunade did a few hand signs first and did a sound proofing Jutsu around the roof. She didn't want anyone who was listening to spread the word of what she was telling Naruto._

_"Well, you're carrying a fetus." Tsunade answered, earning a look of confusion._

_"Huh?"_

_"You're pregnant..Congratulations." Tsunade explained, taking another sip of sake._

_**"There you go, congratulations Kit..."**__ Kyuubi told Naruto a few moments later._

_End Flashback_

Naruto rubbed his clothed stomach gently, feeling the small Chakra flicker when he felt for it. Tsunade had asked Naruto who the father was, curious as to who's child Naruto was about to have. Naruto hesitated so much tell to her but he knew exactly who was the father. The same man Naruto lost his virginity to. The same man that Naruto had been secretly seeing for 2 years.

Uchiha Itachi was the father.

Things ended quite badly after Naruto told Tsunade heard who the father was. Let's just say that Tsunade needs a new desk, as well as a new window. Tsunade wasn't angry at the fact that Naruto was pregnant, but she was angry that Uchiha Itachi had tainted Naruto; the young man she saw as a son. Tsunade scolded him the worst she had ever scolded someone before, exclaiming that Naruto was still so young and shouldn't be having a child _at all_. Naruto only sat and listened, but was relieved that he wouldn't have to tell Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi, Iruka, and the other teams until later on in the pregnancy. But first, he had to tell his boyfriend first. Itachi deserved to know before anyone else.

"But how do I tell him?" Naruto asked Kyuubi, not realizing he was asking out loud.

**"Just tell him. If he truly loved you, he'd stay with you. If he doesn't stay, then he can fuck off and I will personally haunt his dreams.." **Kyuubi growled, making Naruto shiver.

"Don't say that...He'll stay...for the sake of the child..." Naruto replied as he rubbed his clothed stomach a bit more.

**"Yeah yeah, whatever you say. Go home Kit, it's getting late." **Kyuubi told his vessel, knowing he got a nod in return.

"Okay.." Naruto replied as he stood and walked away from his spot, wiping off some grass that might've gotten on him.

When deemed safe, the raven swooped down from his spot right above where Naruto was just sitting. He had gotten suspicious about something when he saw Naruto caressing his stomach with gentleness and happiness. What he overheard not only shocked the Uchiha, but had a lot of questions pop into his mind. He would have to have them answered later, but for now, he had to meet a certain kitsune at his home.

'Naruto...'

* * *

**I do hope this was slightly better**


	2. Sakura Iruka Kakashi

**Rewritten Child**

**Alrighty, getting off my lazy ass to continue this, taking my past experience to get this done. Thank you to those who stood by for my long absence :D**

**It's only been one day and my E-mail gets spammed with 'Favorite Author' or 'Favorite Story' Not that I'm complaining 3**

**Next to be rewritten; They're not my parents?**

* * *

The raven concealed his Chakra, making sure his kitsune couldn't detect him as he glided past in the trees to reach his apartment first. His Akatsuki cloak flapping behind him as he ran. Itachi's mind was overflowing with questions about his blonde's pregnancy. How did it happen? How _could_ it happen? Itachi had wanted to allow Sasuke to reproduce and revive the Uchiha clan. But apparently, Itachi was going to have a family of his own with his male lover. Itachi had given up reviving the Uchiha clan to be truly happy with the one he had loved for 6 years.

He was willing to give up everything to be with Naruto. The idea of his own family with Naruto warmed his heart.

The Uchiha arrived at his blonde kitsune's window, easily sliding the window open since the villagers had broken the lock when Naruto was fifteen. Most of the villagers had realized their wrong doings and had finally accepted Naruto as Naruto and not the demon. However, not all villagers were on board, some of them still saw Naruto as the demon. Now, the villagers would side with Naruto if a storekeeper tried to make the blonde pay more for his clothes, some of the villagers would offer to help Naruto pay for his necessities (even with the outrageous prices). The Uchiha had genuinely smiled when he saw his Kitsune truly happy in Konoha. His blonde was finally getting the villagers to warm up to him.

Itachi sat on his kitsune's bed, waiting for his blonde to arrive home.

The night was growing brighter as Naruto walked the empty path, the moon's natural light revealing his way home.

'But Kyuubi, exactly _how_ am I going to tell Itachi-koi that I'm pregnant? I can't just be blunt and say "I'm pregnant" right off the back...He'll want an explanation. Which reminds me, how the Hell _did_ this happen anyway?' Naruto questioned the demon.

**"Alright, you deserve to know because you're the one carrying an Uchiha baby, not me." **Kyuubi started, beginning his explanation,**"Well, you know how I'm a demon right?"**

'Well yeah, of course. What does that have to do with this?' Naruto asked, confused.

**"Well, I can decide between gender, whether I want to be male or female. However, since I've been male for about 10,000 years, the female reproductive system just stuck around."**

'Wait, so you're a he-she?' Naruto slightly chuckled, getting a growl from the demon fox.

**"Shut it! Anyway, since I have the female reproductive system within my body, and I'm stuck in **_**your**_** body, I get to share that specific system with you like how I can share my Chakra...That makes you a he-she too."**

Naruto didn't have anything to say to that, so Kyuubi continued with his explanation.

**"This will explain why you have such feminine curves..."**

It was true, Naruto's physique held very nice curves, too nice to be a man's. Even the other males had commented that Naruto's build would make any girl jealous. With the comments the other boys have made about Naruto, he decided to train even harder to help his body gain a more masculine look. Unfortunately, his plan had grown futile, so he decided to just be happy with his body's naturality.

**"And one more thing Kit, before you and Itachi...uhhh...got jiggy, you were supposed to go into heat for me in two months."**

'Going into heat? What's that?'

Kyuubi snickered at the question,**"It's where you start feeling really hot and **_**really**_** horny. The only thing to relieve you would be to have sex. It's how female animals would reproduce, and since we share the reproduction system, and I'm stuck in here, you'd have to go through it. And since you have some animal behaviours in you, your animalistic side would've been shown. Which means you would've been **_**really**_** wild in the sack."**

Naruto couldn't help but gulp at that, it wasn't at the idea of being wild in bed. Itachi would've liked that very much. It was _how_ Kyuubi said it that made him quite frightened.

'You wouldn't have listened in on it, would you?'

**"Naaah, I got better things to do than listen to you and your Uchiha have sex."**

'Like what?' Naruto asked, curious.

**"Like telling you to shut the fuck up and not worry about it." **Kyuubi responded, grinning.

'That's not nice Kyuubi...' Naruto responded, beginning to unlock his door when he made it to his apartment.

**"I'm a demon, I don't have to be nice baka." **Kyuubi retorted, earning a 'hmph' from his vessel.

'Whatever...' Naruto replied, opening his door to see Itachi sitting on his bed.

"I-Itachi-kun! What are you doing here?" Naruto asked, closing the door behind him.

"Naruto-koi, how long?" Itachi asked, his blonde giving a confused look.

"How long what?" Naruto asked, stepping closer to his lover and twiddling his thumbs. Naruto resembling Hinata when they were Genin.

"How long have you been pregnant, Naruto-kun." Itachi said specifically, standing up from where he sat.

Naruto's eyes widened slightly,'H-How did he know already?'

**"Saves you the trouble of telling him."**

"I-Itachi, how did you know?" Naruto asked, confused as to how his lover found out so quickly.

"I overheard you, you were speaking out loud to the nine tailed." Itachi answered, approaching his blonde lover.

When Naruto and Itachi began to secretly meet, Naruto had told Itachi he was able to communicate with the nine tailed demon. Itachi found himself quite interested at the fact and would ask questions to obtain as much information as he could. Needless to say, Itachi knew as much about Kyuubi as Naruto did.

'Well shit...' Naruto thought to himself, placing his hands on Itachi's shoulders as the raven wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist. Itachi's 6'2 build towering over Naruto's 5'9 frame.

"Answer me Naruto-kun, how long?" Itachi asked Naruto, his Sharingun standing out in the darkness.

"Umm, I just found out today..But allowing the baby to grow enough for the Chakra to be detectable... Probably a few days now?" Naruto answered, earning the warm smile from Itachi that the blonde loved to see.

"Does anyone else know?" Itachi asked a moment later.

"Just Tsunade-baa chan, she was the one to check on me. Other than that, you're the first person I told." Naruto answered. earning a loving kiss from the raven.

Naruto was glad he washed his mouth out after he left Tsunade's office.

"But answer me this Naruto, how did you get your ability to become pregnant?" Itachi asked when they pulled away, holding his Kitsune close.

"Kyuubi explained it to me on the way here. He's a demon, which gives him the ability to be able to change genders whenever he wants. Since he has a female reproduction system as well as a male one, we kinda share the female one since the Kyuubi and I are both male."

Itachi nodded in understandment at what his Kitsune just told him. He smiled genuinely at his blonde lover, earning a smile back.

"Who do you plan to tell now?"

"Um, probably Sakura-Chan. She's one of my best friends after all."

"My guess is that she won't take the news very lightly."

Naruto chuckled,"No, she's very hot headed. She'll be demanding a lot of answers from me about not only the pregnancy, but our relationship as well."

"If she starts to lose it, I'll be watching over you to protect you if things get violent.." Itachi assured, kissing his Kitsune's cheek.

"Are you gonna leave?" Naruto asked, resting his head against the Uchiha's chest.

"Not this time Naruto-kun, I'm not going anywhere." Itachi assured, the blonde raising his head to look at the raven.

"What? You're not leaving?" Naruto asked in disbelief.

"No, not until the baby is born. I amresponsible for the baby as much as you."

Naruto looked deep into the Uchiha's Sharingun eyes, searching for any hints of lying. Naruto saw nothing, only the truth. Naruto held the Uchiha close as the raven stroked his blonde hair, the other hand hugging him close. Naruto's eyes watered, he had been alone most of his life, now, not only did he have someone to be truly happy with, but he was about to start a family with his true love.

"T-Thank you Itachi-kun..." Naruto thanked the raven, not wanting to let go.

"Anything for you Naruto-koi.." Itachi replied, moving the blonde's protecter to kiss his forehead.

The following morning, Naruto awoke in the arms of Itachi, the raven holding him close to his chest. The kitsune blushed slightly, knowing he needed to pull away to start getting ready for training. Naruto felt a lot better than he had yesterday, the nauseous feeling was instantly gone like magic. Naruto tried to move Itachi's arms from around his lithe figure, but the Uchiha wouldn't budge.

Naruto tried to scoot away from the Uchiha, but Itachi only grumbled and pulled the blonde closer to him. Naruto blushed again, smiling slightly.

"Ita-kun, please, I have to get ready for training."

Although the Uchiha gave a look of disapproval, he reluctantly unwrapped his arms around his pregnant boyfriend. With that, Naruto got up from his area on his bed, checked the time really fast, then went to his drawer to get his ninja attire as Itachi slept. The blonde started to strip off the shirt he had put on because Itachi wanted him to be comfortable as he slept. Once the shirt had fallen to the floor, Naruto then slipped off his baggy pants, allowing it to fall to the floor ungracefully.

Itachi watched as his kitsune undressed in front of him, licking his lips as the blonde stripped in front of him. Naruto felt a pair of eyes staring at him, not needing to turn around to know how Itachi was looking at him.

"I-Itachi, don't stare.." Naruto blushed, feeling embarrassed as his raven lover chuckled.

"I can't help it, you're just too beautiful."

**"Aww, how sweet." **Kyuubi commented to his vessel.

'Sh-Shut up!' Naruto mentally yelled at Kyuubi, earning a chuckle.

Naruto had barely noticed Itachi wrap his arms around his waist again, Itachi swooping in and kissing his neck. Naruto, still embarrassed, turned his head away.

"Please Itachi, I gotta get dressed."

Itachi released his grip, allowing the blonde to quickly get dressed. As Naruto was zipping up his jacket, the last article of clothing needed, there was a knock on his door.

"Naruto! Are you here?" Sakura yelled throught the door, accompanying her voice was Iruka,"We came by to check on you."

Naruto's eyes widened, looking at the raven who stood not too far from him.

"Let them in, I'll hide in your bathroom. If you decide to tell them what's been going on, just knock on the door once and I'll come out." Itachi whispered quietly to Naruto, disappearing into the bathroom and closing the door soundlessly before Naruto could even respond.

"Naruto?" Sakura yelled through the door again.

"Gomenasai, I'm coming!" Naruto yelled back, rushing to the door to not keep his father like figure and teammate waiting.

Naruto unlocked and opened the door for his friends, revealing a concerned Iruka and Sakura.

"Ohayou Sakura-Chan! Iruka-Sensei!" Naruto greeted cheerfully.

"Ohayou Naruto, Sakura told me how you were very ill yesterday.." Iruka returned, his dark eyes not hiding his concern.

'You also have to explain why my body rejected the medicine as well as the bloody vomit.' Naruto thought to Kyuubi, earning a grunt.

**"Fine, I'll explain soon." **Kyuubi sighed.

"I'm fine, I swear." Naruto smiled.

"But Naruto, you were so ill yesterday, what did Tsunade find that was wrong with you?" Sakura questioned, her hands clasped in front of her chest.

**"Now or never Kit..." **Kyuubi commented to Naruto, making the blonde gulp.

"Okay...I'll tell you...But what I tell you does NOT leave this room unless I say you can tell other people!"

Iruka and Sakura both nodded their heads at the blonde, both wondering what could be so bad that the blonde didn't want either of them telling others. Naruto began to form familiar hand signs, the same hand signs that Tsunade had made when she placed the sound proof Jutsu on her office. Naruto completed the Jutsu, a wave of Chakra could be felt surrounding the room, keeping anyone outside from listening.

"Okay..Tsunade found a small flicker within my system, and it turns out..," Naruto gulped audibly, Iruka and Sakura leaning in,"I'm pregnant..."

Both Iruka's and Sakura's eyes widened at what Naruto had said, the blonde looking slightly nervous, awaiting for their reactions. Sakura and Iruka both stood by, wishing for Naruto to burst into laughter and yell on how he had gotten them good.

The laughter never came.

"Y-You're serious, aren't you Naruto?" Iruka asked with disbelief heavily hinted in his voice.

"Y-Y-Yes, I-I'm serious..." Naruto replied, almost visibly shaking due to how nervous he was.

'K-KAMI! IF THEY'RE GONNA YELL AT ME WHY DON'T THEY DO IT NOW!' Naruto mentally screamed.

"Naruto..How? You're a guy! I-It's not possible!" Sakura exclaimed, confusion visible on her face as a million questions ran through her head.

"It's not possible if I were a regular man...Remember, I house the nine tailed demon. Because the Kyuubi is a demon, he can decide between genders. Since he's been a guy fox, he still has the female reproduction organs. And since the demon and I are kinda sharing my body, we get to share the female reproductive organs..." Naruto explained.

"But female organs can not reproduce asexually. Naruto, who did you have sex with?" Sakura demanded to know, folding her arms. Both she and Iruka looking at him.

Naruto felt lost, how was he going to break it out to them that a missing nin and the accused murderer of his clan was the father of his unborn child. His hands trembled as a drop of sweat rolled how his tan face. It was now or never. Now. Or never...

"U-Uchiha...Itachi..." Naruto drawled out slowly, his body trembling.

Sakura could not believe what she had just heard. An _Uchiha_ was the father of Naruto's child, but not just _any _Uchiha...

_Uchiha Itachi was going to be a father!_

"N-Naruto! Was it rape or something? Not _once _have you showed interest in him before!" Sakura exclaimed, Iruka being too shocked to question Naruto as well.

"No Sakura, it wasn't rape...You see...For two years, Itachi-kun and I have been seeing eachother, purposely keeping it a secret as a form of protection. Allow me to explain...If the Akatsuki found out that Itachi was seeing me, they would've not only tried to kill Itachi," Naruto stopped to gulp,"but if they were to succeed, then they would face a win-lose situation. Itachi and I both know that the Kyuubi is too strong of a demon for them to extract and tame. And if they were to do it, not only would they kill me, but they would doom everyone else by releasing a rage filled Kyuubi-"

**"THOSE FUCKERS WILL DIE!"**

Naruto mentally rolled his eyes as he continued,"So Ita-kun has been looking through books and is searching for the proof he needs to get the Akatsuki to leave me alone. He's trying to protect me...I love him so much, you have no idea."

Sakura was moved by the blonde's explanation, seeing that the blonde's cerulean blue eyes spoke nothing but the truth. She didn't know what to say at the moment. The only thing she did was sigh.

"Naruto...You know just by looking at me that I don't like this one bit...," Iruka started, finally coming out of his shocked state,"..But...if he really means that much to you...I'll learn to cope, BUT, that doesn't mean I approve of Itachi."

"You don't have to like him, all I ask if that you get along with him..." Naruto said, a bright smile creeping onto his lips.

His attention then turned to Sakura,"Sakura-Chan?"

Sakura snapped her attention back to Naruto, the blue eyes hoping she would accept.

"Same as Iruka...I won't like the relationship, but I'll cope...But seriously Naruto, why Itachi? Neji seemed to have a crush on you, even the heartless Gaara! Why Itachi?"

"I can't just choose who I fall in love with Sakura...My love blossumed for Itachi and Itachi only. It's still growing for only him, no one else." Naruto replied, placing a hand on his heart as he said it.

"I understand what you mean.." Sakura replied, genuinely smiling at the blonde along with the brown haired Chunin.

"Does Itachi know?" Iruka asked.

"Yes he does, he was the first person I told." Naruto smiled.

"What did he say?" Sakura asked.

"You can ask him yourself..." Naruto answered, knocking on his bathroom door once.

Itachi opened the door, his Sharingun eyes exposing an emotion that Iruka and Sakura didn't know Uchihas possessed. Before their eyes, Itachi had swooped in and kissed the Jinchuuriki lovingly, cradling the tan face. When Itachi pulled away from Naruto, the kitsune was breathing heavily.

"I love you so much Naruto-koi...More than you could ever imagine." Itachi told his lover, earning a bright smile and a hug in return.

Sakura felt envy course through her veins as she saw the intense amount of love displayed before her. She had wished Sasuke would hold her like that and told her he loved her. She wished that Sasuke would kiss her everyday and say how happy he was that she was his. But she knew it wouldn't happen, it would never happen. All she wished was that whoever was the lucky girl to win the heart of the Uchiha would make him happier than how she thought she would be able.

"Naruto, I hate to break up such a loving moment, but if we don't leave now, we'll be late for training..."

"Oh! Right! Will you be there Itachi-koi?" Naruto asked his lover, pulling back just enough to look at him.

"You won't even know I'm there love." Itachi replied, kissing the Jinchuuriki's cheeks a few times before pulling away from the embrace.

Naruto and Sakura made it to the training grounds; Iruka had gone back to the academy to get ready for his class. Sasuke standing at his usual spot, looking up to see Sakura and Naruto approaching. Sasuke began walking coolly towards Naruto, his hands in his pockets and his bored gaze never leaving Naruto.

"Dobe, what happened to you yesterday?" Sasuke asked, completely ignoring Sakura.

"Teme, it's nothing you need to worry about." Naruto replied, getting a glare from Sasuke.

"Pch, Dobe, you were throwing up all over yourself, it was mixed with your blood..."

"Well I'm fine now Sasuke-teme..." Naruto replied, folding his arms.

Sasuke sighed before giving up, muttering a "whatever" before going back to his spot. Sakura and Naruto sat down together on the bridge, leaning against the rail. Sakura and Naruto didn't want to talk about the pregnancy in fear that Sasuke was listening to their conversation. Although Sasuke didn't look like it, he was a _very_ nosy person. If something was going on, the Uchiha had to know about it or else he'd question everyone until he obtained the information he wanted. Sakura and Naruto learned the hard way how nosy the Uchiha was, so they figured that they would have to keep a completely different conversation going while the Uchiha listened.

Two hours had passed as they sat there, Sakura and Naruto talking about pointless things. First thing before their conversation was that Naruto gave a code sentence to Sakura, so that if Naruto told anyone about his pregnancy while Sakura wasn't around, then she could comfortably talk to them about it and explain how it happened. For the meaningless convrsation, they first spoke about how Kiba should ask out Hinata already. The second they spoke about their training with the Sennins (which took up most of their time). The third they spoke about Sakura's new medicine she recently created to cure specific toxins the Konoha ninjas kept running into. Finally, a puff of grey smoke appeared before them, revealing their silver haired Jounin with his nose in his _Icha Icha Paradise_ book.

"Yo." Kakashi greeted, not tearing his eyes away from his book.

Both Naruto and Sakura stood up at the same time,"YOU'RE LATE!" they both screamed.

Kakashi scratched the back of his head,"Sorry, I got lost on the path of life..."

Both Sakura and Naruto rolled their eyes and folded their arms, nothing has changed of the Jounin.

"What are we going to do today, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"We're just going to spar today. Naruto, the Hokage is forcing me to make you take it easy after yesterday, so go sit down somewhere." Kakashi told the kitsune, motioning with his book the area he could sit at.

"Aww, what! No training!" Naruto whined, Kyuubi coughing within his mind.

**"Think of the child Naruto, it wouldn't be good for the baby if you were to bounce around and risk taking a blow to the stomach."**

'...True...Plus, you can explain why my body was acting weird yesterday...'

**"Yes, now go sit down, the training is about to start."**

The Kitsune followed his team as they walked to the giant plains known as the training grounds, the same area where Naruto was last night. Naruto smiled as he recalled where he sat.

"Sit down Naruto." Kakashi told the kitsune, following Sakura and Sasuke to the giant grassy field.

Naruto sat down next to the giant tree he was sitting at last night, feeling deja vu come to him.

'Okay, what was wrong with my body yesterday?' Naruto asked Kyuubi.

**"Alright, so you know how your stomach was hurting like Hell and I couldn't figure out what was wrong with you?"**

'Yeah? What's up?'

**"Well, thing is, I was lying. I knew what was happening to you in the beginning, but I didn't want to say anthing until I was absolutely sure it was a baby. Wasn't my performance excellent?"**

'You lying bastard!'

**"Anyway, it wasn't just your stomach actually. When you and Itachi had sex, Itachi's sperm had fertilized one of your eggs, however, there was nowhere for the baby to start growing because you're male. So, the female parts forced the growth of a Chakra enhanced uterus. This uterus isn't just any lady uterus though, since your baby is about to happen because of a half demon half human reproduction system, this special uterus will be extra cushioned to keep your sensitive baby healthy and protected. The egg delayed the growth to allow the uterus to grow first, the uterus growing was what was causing you to hurt. Also, the fire feeling you had was your stomach was the 'Pregnant Demon Morning Sickness'. Congratulations! You just experienced stage one of part demon pregnancy!" **

'So you're saying...You knew what was happening the whole time, but just acted like you did?' Naruto questioned the angrily.

**"I'm a demon, I know how to lie."**

'How the fuck am I gonna be able to trust you now!' Naruto yelled inwardly.

**"That was the only time I lied to you, but I ended up telling you the truth, didn't I?"**

'Yes...'

**"So you can trust me!" **Kyuubi exclaimed happily.

'Alright alright fine...You got me.'

Naruto spent the rest of the day watching Kakashi and Sasuke dodging Sakura's giant boulder attacks thanks to her superhuman strength. Sasuke, here and there, using his fireball Jutsu while Kakashi would be forced to use his Chidori. Naruto sat back and studied each of their attacks, keeping in mind of how often each Jutsu was used between his teammates and what they would do if they were under a certain situation.

The sunsetted too quickly for Naruto, as he was mentally taking notes of everything. His teammates stopped their training, all of them panting with scratches and dirt on their bodies. Kakashi got his book out from his pouch and began to continue where he had left off.

"Good work Sasuke and Sakura, I'm actually tired now...Sasuke and Sakura, you two are dismissed to leave, Naruto, I need you to stay behind for a moment."

Sasuke and Sakura both turned to Naruto to see he had a confused look on his whiskered face. Naruto nodded, not saying a word to his current Sensei.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow Sakura-Chan, Sasuke-Teme!" Naruto called to them.

"Okay Naruto! See you tomorrow!" Sakura called to him, waving before turning to leave.

Sasuke stayed by for a moment before turning to leave as well, leaving the Kitsune and their sensei alone.

"Why did you need me to stick around, Kakashi-Sensei?" Naruto asked his sensei, waiting for the silver haired man's response.

"So Hokage-sama told me to keep you from training for a while, I just want to know if there's something wrong with you that I need to know about." Kakashi explained, not tearing his eyes away from his book.

"Uh...It's kinda personal. I'll tell you later on Kakashi-Sensei." Naruto told his Sensei, Kakashi only turning a page in his book.

"Maa, I'm not allowed to know now? I'm going to have to know sooner or later Naruto, you _are _my student after all. I need to know what's going on between my students, on and off the training field." Kakashi replied to his student.

'Fuck, he's right...Should I tell him Kyuubi?' Naruto desperately turned to the demon fox.

**"Now or never." **was all the reply he got. Naruto grimaced a bit at the usual response.

Naruto sighed, then began to whisper to his teacher,"Kakashi, what I'm going to tell you will not be spoken about to any other people besides Sakura-Chan, Baa-Chan, and Iruka unless I give you permission. This matter is really personal and I can't have the entire village know until it's obvious enough for them to figure it out. You have to _promise _me that you won't say a thing to anyone besides the listed people, please."

Kakashi looked up from his book to his student to see a look of seriousness. The Jounin closed his book and looked at Naruto.

"I promise, now tell me what it is."

Naruto didn't trust that Sasuke had actually left, being as nosy as he is. So, Naruto leaned forward until he was close enough to whisper so only Kakashi could hear him.

"The problem is I'm pregnant...Ask Sakura-Chan about it and tell her "Kisu shinai to iu koto wa", she'll know what it means."

Kakashi's only kept staring at him after the kitsune whispered him the first sentence.

"I'm sorry, what was that Naruto?" Kakashi very quietly whispered to him, thinking he might have not heard him right.

"I'm pregnant." Naruto whispered into Kakashi's ear this time.

"Whoa...Kisu shinai to iu koto wa right?"

"Yeah, I'll see you later Kakashi-Sensei..." Naruto waved at his frozen teacher as he began to make his way for home. Knowing that Itachi would beat him home on purpose.

**Hallelujah, another chapter done! This one took MUCH longer than needed...**


End file.
